Back to school
by RovKie
Summary: The war is over, Hogwarts rebuilt. Will Harry, Hermione and Ron attend Hogwarts again for their final year? And who else? The year after the demise of Voldemort proves to be a much more normal, but not really calm year for all the Hogwarts students. Pranks, fun and adolescent behaviour are certainly there, but Harry and the others also need to cope with the loss of loved ones...


**I don't own the HP universe, nor do I make any money of it. And my name isn't J.K. Rowling.**

**Slightly AU – Fred is not dead, and other slight changes later on. Assume that Hermione's parents are (back or were never gone) in the UK. Pairing will eventually become HrHp.**

**PS – Didn't find which house Hagrid belonged too, but for this story, he was in Gryffindor before he got expelled. Seems consistent with his character.**

**None of the above really matters anyway for the first chapter, and that's all I have to upload for the moment. The goal is to eventually have a story about the whole eighth year though (in a few years, given how slow I write). Rated T because of future possibilities, but the first chapter is solidly K.**

* * *

It was the Fifteenth of August after the destruction of Voldemort, and Headmistress McGonagall was overseeing the works on the rebuild of Hogwarts from her makeshift office next to the greenhouses. It wasn't much, but it gave her some privacy when she needed it, as was the case now.

The rebuild of the main buildings was going as planned and would be ready just in time for the new school year to start. McGonagall sighed happily. It had seemed like an impossible amount of work in the beginning, but many people had volunteered to help, and many hands make light work. Especially the fact that those hands carried wands sped up the whole process tremendously. She had kept an eye on the Weasley twins though, being convinced that they were trying to incorporate some of their more elaborate jokes into the building, for later years to discover. Smiling, McGonagall was sure that they had managed to incorporate a few of their gags without her knowing it, she was sure. Anyway, Hogwarts would be dull without them.

A heavy knock resounded from the door. The reason why she needed the privacy of her office was here. "Hello, professor, err, Headmistress McGonagall. Yeh called fer me?" Hagrid stood in the doorway as the door swung open.

"Yes, Hagrid, please sit down."

Hagrid shifted awkwardly inside, not being used to be formally invited by Minerva to her office. He sensed that something was off. Once Hagrid was seated, McGonagall started. "Hagrid, you have been a loyal friend and assistant to Dumbledore, doing much more than just your duties as gamekeeper. He told me once that he would trust you with his life, you had his full faith."

"Good man, he was, Dumbledore." Hagrid blinked a tear away. Since the last battle he had gotten quite emotional.

"Yes he was, Hagrid. Unfortunately that bond of trust between you also made him look away when sometimes, you were doing some rather... illegal things."

Hagrid looked scared now. "But Norbert is gone! He is doin' very well, Charlie told me by owl the las' day!"

"I'm not talking about Norbert, Hagrid. I'm talking... about your pink umbrella."

"Oh..."

"You will have to give it up, Hagrid, as headmistress I cannot tolerate you using uncontrolled magic from a broken wand."

"But professor..."

"No buts, Hagrid. You will have to hand it in later today, so that I can destroy it completely."

"Minerva..." Hagrid bent his head and looked solemnly to his feet, his hands hiding his face. Another big tear rolled off his cheek. "Alrigh'... I'll do it. I'll bring it later today.

"Good, because how otherwise can you go and pick up a new wand at Ollivander's shop?" McGonagall smiled widely as Hagrids head snapped up, an utterly chocked expression visible through his wild beard.

"Ollivander? How? Yeh mean... I'm allowed to use a wand again?"

Minerva smiled even more broadly, it was a smile the likes of one that hadn't crossed her face for a long time. Sometimes she really liked her job, and this was such a moment. "I'm sure Dumbledore would have done the same, had he been still alive. It has been proven that the basilix was the cause of the problems, not Aragog. And even though you had not been allowed to keep Aragog at school, it seems to me that you have done your time, and in the light of your accomplishments for the school, I have met with the Ministry of Magic, and have obtained that you are again allowed to carry a proper wand."

"Mind you!" she was looking very strict again now, "As you never finished your studies, we cannot let you use your wand just like that. If you want to carry a new wand, then you will have to come back to Hogwarts... as a student!"

Hagrid looked surprised, and for a second McGonagall didn't know how he would react. Then his eyes turned into waterfalls as he spoke. "Yeh would let me come back ter Hogwarts? Really? Minerva, this means so much for me, yeh have no idea!"

The headmistress continued. "Since you have completed a large part of your training, and given that you were a professor at Hogwarts the past couple of years, you are exempt from some classes – if you want to – and you can finalise your education in one year. You would be registered as an eighth year student, just as the students of last year that come back to redo their final year in more normal circumstances. There will be some other special students too, hopefully."

"Harry, Hermione, Ron! I would be in class with 'em! That would be great Minerva!"

"That does mean that for one year, you will have to call me headmistress, Hagrid." A small smile flickered around the corners of her mouth when Hagrid fervently nodded his head in agreement. "And then there is one more aspect to be taken care of. A student cannot be a professor at the same time. Therefore, do you happen to know someone who could temporarily take over your 'Care of magical creatures' class, until you can pick it up after you graduate?"

Hagrid didn't even need to think. "Charlie! He got some burn marks he needs to take care o' and was tellin' me in his las' letter that he should take some time off from his dragons! I bet yeh he would be interested. An' he would make a fine teacher too!"

Mcgonagall stood up and spoke with a sense of finality in her voice. "It's settled then. Bring your umbrella, and go shopping for your wand and other supplies. Here is the list of things you will need, together with your admission letter." Hagrid took the papers, and enveloped Minerva in a death hug. After he let go his hold of her, she looked happy, albeit a little ruffled. Hagrid turned and stormed out, going to get his umbrella. Upon exiting, he almost stumbled over Fred and George Weasley – or rather, they almost got trampled by him, while they were peaking through the bottom gap of the door.

* * *

McGonagall shot a stern look towards the twins. "Peaking in is not a good habit boys." Their reply was immediate. "Sorry professor, but we didn't have our extendable ears with us, so we had to do it the old fashioned way. You called for us, so we are here."

"You are going to give me a headache." Mcgonagall tried to look stern, but smiled nonetheless.

"Oh, have you found out about... no wait, we still need to install that one." Fred was counting on his fingers, pretending to count the jokes that they had managed to place into the new building.

Minerva looked up at the ceiling of her office, as if wondering that what she was about to do was really a good idea. "Why I am going to ask you the following, I do not know. So be quiet before I change my mind." She gestured towards the seats, and the twins sat down, intrigued. They were actually silent for once. McGonagall knew she wouldn't have their attention for long, so she decided to spring it immediately on them. "I want you to finish your education. Come back to Hogwarts."

Fred and George looked stunned. They were effectively without words. Then the stunned look turned into interest. But there were some problems to overcome first. McGonagall knew this, and continued quickly, before the twins regained their speech. "You would be able to do your remaining courses in one year, in a so-called eighth grade, together with the last year students that are returning. And as you have undoubtedly heard from my previous conversation with Hagrid, he will be there too. As for you specifically, I can allow you to do your classes on a part-time basis – although always one of you will need to be present and you would have to brief each other – since you have your shop to tend to. You can also go to your own home each evening, a specific floo connection will be set up for that from Hogsmeade."

She got the reaction she hoped for, although she knew she would regret it later. The twins looked at each other. "Great, image all the mischief..." "...with what we have implemented in the building..." "...and with Hagrid, Harry, Hermione, Ron..." "...blimey, Ron! He will suffer!" "We do it, professor..." "... headmistress Mcgonagall!" McGonagall only managed a groan as the twins clapped their hands together and ran out of the office, undoubtedly to increase their efforts to place gags in the building. She would have to ask their mother to keep an eye on them. Luckily Molly was helping out with the building too.

"Almost there, but the heaviest is still to come..." McGonagall spoke silently to herself. Most of the last year final students would be getting a letter explaining the exceptional eighth year that had been organised, and McGonagall would probably have to meet up with some of their parents to assure them that Hogwarts would for once have a quiet, relax year... "Although with the Weasley twins there..." her thoughts drifted off for an instant before promptly focusing again at the difficult task at hand. "But there are 3 students that I need to speak with right now, here. Better get it over with." She stood up with determination in her movement, and walked out of the door that the twins had left wide open in their hurry to booby-trap the castle.

* * *

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, could you join me for a walk at the black lake please?" Ron immediately dropped the iron plating that he was levitating in place for the chest of a suit of armour. It came down with a crashing sound, followed by several other pieces of ironwork that it had hit on its way down. Although it was said to be impossible, McGonagall could swear that she heard the suit of armour cursing before it sagged sideways into the wall. Ron looked apologetically at the mess at his feet, hoping that he wasn't in trouble. Hermione – as could be expected from her – took her time to carefully finish the intricate spell-work that made her completed suit of armour shine as it never shone before. Harry reluctantly lowered his wand, setting down the suit of armour he was working on, on its behind, as its legs weren't finished yet and hence unable to support it. McGonagall smiled at them all, turned and headed out the front gate, towards the lake. This would prove to be a challenge.

The headmistress was sure that Hermione Granger would jump at the opportunity to finish her last year, probably having never considered the possibility of not finishing her studies at Hogwarts. Continuing on towards the lake, the lean, crisp women also considered the redhead of the trio. Ron wouldn't pose much of a problem too. He might be less enthusiastic, but if his friends came back to school, he would follow them. And there was always Molly, who wouldn't give him a chance to consider dropping out, that much was sure. No, her real problem was that she didn't know how the main character of the trio would react. Harry had suffered from the battle, more so than any other person there. He had slipped in some kind of a depression, which wasn't new to him. McGonagall had gently pushed him to help on the rebuild of Hogwarts to focus on something else, after he had declined professional help for his depression. As he accepted, Hermione had immediately followed suit, knowing that he needed his friends around him. Ron had been slightly slower to accept, but a good glare from Miss Granger had made him quiver and accept without any remarks.

"But back to the business at hand," she reminded herself. McGonagall knew that Harry wasn't too keen on returning to Hogwarts. Too much had happened there. Many painful memories, horrible stories that he had lived through, had happened at Hogwarts. And the final battle had just topped it off. Harry had lost friends at Hogwarts, and each friend was one too much. Coming back to Hogwarts would only make it apparent who wasn't there anymore, and Harry always had the tendency to blame himself for that. If he were to come back, he would require special attention, to make sure that he was ok. But the headmistress was also convinced that it would do young Harry good to come back. He needed to face this, deal with it. And he needed to experience a nice tranquil year, away from the press and the Ministry. But most of all, he needed to be around his friends, and most of them would be here.

Arriving at the edge of the black lake, she turned and faced her students. "I would like you to come back to Hogwarts in September, to finish your education." As expected, Miss Granger nodded eagerly, a sparkle in her eyes. "Off course, Headmistress McGonagall!" Ron looked slightly more apprehensive, first eyed Hermione, then glanced back towards the castle where his mother was magically carving intricate patterns in the stones around the main entrance. "I guess so..." was his answer. Then three pairs of eyes turned as one on Harry, who first glanced down to his feet, then – determined – faced McGonagall with a piercing stare. "I don't know if that is a good idea for me, professor. There are just too many things here that I don't want to face, too many memories of lost friends, too many nightmares from the past. I need some peace and quiet."

McGonagall knew it would be best to let his friends do the talking, she didn't have much influence over Potter anyway. Hermione was the first to respond. "Harry! You can't be serious! You have to finish your education. You're almost there! And this year..." She glanced at Harry and got wet eyes reliving what he had been through. Hermione had always been a very empathic person, but even more so with Harry, her best friend. "This year will be different. Calmer. Nicer. And I can't imagine us here without you. I can't imagine you without us. Think of it Harry, all your friends will be here. What will you do on your own all the time?"

Harry clearly hadn't thought this through, but everyone knew he was particularly stubborn. "Hermione, I don't know, maybe I need to go back to the muggle world for a while. Get a job or so, or travel."

"Then we will join you." There was a finality in her voice that told him there was no arguing about it. Ron started looking very pale, and glanced back to where his mother was standing. Hermione interpreted this correctly and added "At least, I will for sure." McGonagall was staring with wide open eyes. This was going horribly wrong! But there wasn't anything that she could say to keep her best student from being by the side of her closest friend. Luckily, just on time, Harry's typical character kicked in.

"Hermione, be reasonable. I know how much you want to finish your studies here. I can't keep you from that. You should be here, with Ron and all our other friends."

"No! I should be with you, as I was continually the past years. You weren't able to change my mind then, you won't be able now. You need me, and I need you." McGonagall didn't miss the surprise in the redhead's eyes, but she chose to ignore it for now, hoping that Harry would still react in his typical way. It only took a second before she was rewarded.

"Then I have no other choice." Harry turned to McGonagall. "I guess you will have me for one more year as a student, Headmistress. But I hope that it will be a normal year for once."

McGonagall knew that they were abusing Harry's weak side, the fact that he would give up everything for his friends. So she repressed the small smile that wanted to form around her lips. "Harry, we will do everything possible to make this year as normal as possible, and we will not place any extra burden on you. Also, some of the historical rules will be changed for everyone, other rules will not pertain to the eighth year students, while they do pertain for the others. We will do our best to make life as easy for you as possible."

Harry's eyes flared up for a second. "I do not want any special treatment just for me, professor McGonagall!" His voice was hard, full of emotion, the emotion of someone who doesn't feel understood. McGonagall stood her ground. "Harry, there will be no exceptions just for you, all exceptions will be for everyone in the eighth grade." This seemed to calm Harry down a bit.

McGonagall continued, relieved that the worst outburst was over. "You might find some unexpected friends of yours in the eighth year." With that comment, she eyed her three students who all stared back questioningly. "Oh alright, I'm sure Hagrid won't mind me telling that he will be joining you." Mouths dropped open... "And I'm proud to say that I even got your twin brothers to join us again, Mister Weasley!" Smiles flicked around Harry's and Hermione's face, while Ron's changed to despair with the last comment.

Happy that the hard part of the day was over, McGonagall wished the three youngsters a nice afternoon, telling them to enjoy the rest of the summer a bit before returning to school. After all, their help on the rebuild of Hogwarts was no longer required, everything was well on schedule to be finished. This off course only got refuted by Hermione and Harry, who wanted to finish what they started, while Ron didn't mind some holidays before school, but quickly changed his mind after the incredulous stare he got from his friends. As the headmistress walked back to her makeshift office, she knew that the famous three would have quite some things to discuss. She probably wouldn't see them again this afternoon.

* * *

McGonagall couldn't have been more correct. As soon as she had left their vicinity, Hermione turned to Harry and came down on him. "Harry, I understand it if you don't want to attend Hogwarts anymore, but how could you even imagine that I would leave your side to come here!" Harry looked her into the eyes, being slightly annoyed, but equally impressed by the dedication of his friend. He wasn't prepared for what he saw there. A tear... A single tear rolled down her cheek. Ron was oblivious, staring at the lake, trying to imagine another year at Hogwarts, with his twin brothers... But Harry saw it... for a second. Then Hermione – all too aware that he had noticed the tear – had wiped it away and was again the master of her emotions.

"Hermione, I understand how important it is for you to finish Hogwarts. I cannot take you away from here, not again. This time, we will finish our last year. I cannot take you away from here again."

"That's so sweet Harry, but you can be so thick sometimes." It was spoken slowly and softly, but had a certain piercing emotion in it, Harry thought, as if he was being dissected to his pure core, right here at the spot by Hermione. He managed a half questioning, half uneasy glance towards Hermione, not sure if he wanted to hear the rest of her reasoning. At Harry's questioning look, Hermione rolled her eyes, and explained further. "You need this final year at Hogwarts as much as we do Harry. It's called closure. It won't be an easy year, but we are there for you." At this, she threw a quick glance at Ron, who nodded his agreement. "And after the coming year, we will all be able to move on, after hopefully spending a normal year at Hogwarts. A year where nothing else matters but things that belong to adolescents, such as studying, having fun, falling in love, ..." She trailed off after that, but was saved by Ron who shouted "I'm in for the partying bit! Haven't had nearly enough off that!" Harry smiled "Yeah, I could do with some fun too. Can't wait to see what your brothers have in store for us!" As Ron went green, Hermione launched herself at Harry and surprised him with a hug. "Thanks Harry, I know you are not convinced yet. But I just know that this will be good for you, just let me prove it." Harry was quite flustered at that, but decided that the easiest way was to go along with it. "Yeah, I hope that you're right Hermione. But then again, you've always been right." A smile flickered on his face as he nodded up towards the nearly finished castle. "Let's head back up shall we. We still have some work with the suit of armour that Ron ruined so skilfully. I think I saw your mother heading that way, Ron!" Ron now really looked like he was going to be sick. It had taken him a long time to get the suit of armour in this state, and the surprise visit by McGonagall had ruined it completely. While they were walking back up to the castle, he was just hoping that his mother had somehow not seen the mess he had left behind.


End file.
